Gu Xun Er
A young girl adopted by the Xiao family, is a childhood friend of Xiao Yan, and also a talented fighter. She has a very mysterious background. She is the number one heir of the Gu Clan and she is the sole possessor of the perfect Dou Di blood in Gu clan within the past 1000 years. Appearance Xiao Xun is a very beautiful girl. She is hailed as a 'goddess' by her peers at Jia Nan Academy because of her talent and beauty. She has deep blue hair and large aqua eyes. She has a slender body, delicate arms and legs, and white skin. In the manhwha, whenever Xun Er utilizes a specific dou qi technique, her eyes also turn a very bright yellow. Personality Xiao Xun Er has been shown to be very loyal to Xiao Yan, her love interest. One of the prime examples of her loyalty is her devotion to stay by his side even after Xiao Yan's fall from prodigy to trash. She is often threatening and aggressive towards the people who approach him in a negative way. If one were to offend Xiao Yan or hurt him she will go after their life or come close as to threaten them. Like Xiao Yan, Xun Er seems to have inherited a bit of his reckless and daring nature; many times she have stood up against people stronger than her during her support of Xiao Yan. She is also very stubborn; refusing to leave Xiao Yan's side, despite the people around her (from her peers in the Xiao Clan, to the students of Jia Nan academy and even the higher ups of her clan) frowning upon her decision to stand by the latter's side. History Initially considered a genius, she obtained Ninth Stage in Dou-Qi examination exam. Elders expected she would obtain Dou-Zhe in six months. She is the young master of the Gu Clan. She was sent to the Xiao Clan because her family wanted to find the Xiao Clan's Key to Ancient Tuo She Gu Di's tomb. In the manhwha, Xiao Yan protected her from a beast attack when they were children and that's when she started to develop feelings for him. In the light novel version however, there was a different (comical) incident that Xiao Yan did which earned her affections below. Plot She was sent to the Xiao Clan to find and steal the piece of the Tou She Ancient Emperor's Jade that is in the hands of the Xiao Clan. When she ironically found out that the Tou She Ancient Emperor's Jade was with Xiao Yan she decided to give up on acquiring it. It was later revealed that the reason she was sent to the Xiao Clan was for the Tou She Ancient Emperor's Jade partly due to some elders within the clan wanting to obtain the Jade Key, while the other reason for sending her to the Xiao Clan was to have a quiet childhood life that her father wants for her. Trivia It is unknown whether her name is actually Xun Er or just Xun, though it is somwhere stated in chapter 49-51. Light Novel * From the age of 4-6 Xiao Yan would sneak into her room and use his Dou Qi to strengthen her bones. This is what caused her to have feelings for Xiao Yan (in the LN). * In the manhua, she only warns Na Lan Yan Ran about not regretting the decision to get a divorce from Xiao Yan. In the light novel, she threatens Na Lan Yan Ran and Ge Ye about how there are stronger clans than the Yun Lan Sect which even make Ge Ye afraid and leave quickly. * Unlike her manhua counterpart her background is questioned early on by Xiao Yan and he even mentioned that asking about her background is a taboo. Category:Female Category:Jia Nan Academy Category:Human Category:Gu Clan Category:Da Dou Shi Category:Xiao Family